Don't cry
by countrypanther14
Summary: (My extended ending to the episode 'Yellow Jacket') Janet wants to welcome Hank back to the mansion. Only to end up admitting some secrets that were left unsaid in the past. Rated just to be safe. I own nothing.


**This is basically my extended ending to the episode 'Yellowjacket,' I hope you like it. R&R.**

* * *

"Hank?" Janet called, "Hank?" she walked further down the hall as she peeked into his room,

Hank was asleep in his bed, his 'Yellow jacket' mask missing, leaving his sand colored hair in untidy spikes.

Janet had to keep herself from crying, it was only a few hours ago that Hank came back, after she thought he was dead; she walked into his room, and laid down beside him, her nose stopping just a mere centimeter from the spike in the shoulder of his costume, blinking back tears as she took in his scent, and the feel of his muscular shoulder.

Hank slowly slid his arms around Janet's waist and pulled her a little bit closer, taking in the scent of her perfume, and the feel of her hair, so soft against his nose and lips as they slowly moved over her forehead; he kissed top of her head and hugged her tightly, "You okay?" he asked,

"Yeah," she whispered, trying not to break the quietness in the room.

"Jan, I'm sorry that if I hurt you earlier, and making you think I was dead, I don't know what I was thinking." he said quietly, tucking a piece of her short auburn hair behind her ear,

"It's not your fault." she whispered.

Hank slowly moved his fingers over the yellow topaz earrings in Janet's ears, the same ones he had got her for her birthday a year before, "You still kept them. The earrings I mean," he said,

"Oh...I'm sorry," she said quietly, blushing a bright red, "it just seemed like an-"

"Don't bother explaining yourself." he interrupted, "They look nice on you. I just meant...that..."

"I never threw them out." she admitted, "Although my ears weren't pierced at the time."

"Jan..." he said quickly, "Remember when we had to help out Mahr Veil, and I tried to tell you something before I blacked out? Well, the truth is...I...I-lo-"

Janet cut him off quickly by kissing his lips, "I love you too." she whispered, "You don't necessarily have to tell me."

Hank smiled and kissed her back, slowly sliding his one hand up to her hair,

Janet was so overcome with emotions, she pulled away and suppressed a sob; there were now black streaks falling down her face as she cried, and Hank wiped them away.

"Don't cry," he whispered, "I'm right here, safe and sound." he kissed the top of her head as she cried into his shoulder; he laid there with her as she cried, gently soothing her until she was just sniffling. "You're okay," he whispered, kissing her cheek where her tears had rolled down, "Jan," he said softly, "You don't know how much I love you."

Janet kissed him again, this time, only barely touching his lips, "I know." she whispered,

"Come here." he said, pulling her closer to his body, "You should get some rest." he said, "We both should."

Janet kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder, falling asleep as he rubbed her back gently.

"What the Hell?!" Tony shouted from the doorway,

Hank and Janet both looked up to see Tony and Clint standing in the doorway,

"How much did you guys see?" Hank asked,

"I saw the whole thing." Clint said, "Right up to the kissy-kissy bit."

Tony just stood there, pure rage on his face.

"Calm down Stark, we weren't doing anything besides talking."

"Then why does it look like Janet's been crying?" Tony snapped,

"Maybe because she was crying and I was here to comfort her." Hank said.

Tony just about lunged at them both before Clint restrained him and dragged him to the hallway,

"I'll let you guys have some alone time." he said, reaching for the door handle, "Don't do anything we'll all regret." he shut the door and pulled a yelling Tony Stark down the hallway.

"Well...that could've gone better." Janet said, yawning,

"We should still go back to sleep." Hank stretched, "I'll deal with Stark later."

Janet kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder, falling asleep as he rubbed her back gently.

"Good night Jan." he whispered, and he fell asleep, glad to have the love of his life back in his arms again.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please R&R.**


End file.
